1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a conductive polymer, a conductive polymer composition, a conductive polymer layer, and an organic photoelectric device including the conductive polymer layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric device is a device for transforming photo-energy to electrical energy and conversely, for transforming electrical energy to photo-energy. The photoelectric device may be exemplified by an organic light emitting diode, a solar cell, a transistor, or the like.
For example, the organic light emitting diodes (OLED) have been considered due to increasing demand for a flat panel display (FPD).
Recently, LCDs, which have been remarkably developed through technology, have had an increased market share of greater than or equal to 80% in the FPD market. However, response speed may be slow and viewing angle may be narrow in a wide display of 40 inches or larger.
In this regard, the organic light emitting diode has drawn attention as a display mode for the next generation FPD since it has many merits in that it is driven at a low voltage, it is self-light-emitting, it can be formed as a thin film, it has a wide viewing angle, high response speed, and high contrast, and is economical to produce.
In the field of photoelectric devices including the organic light emitting diode, formation of a conductive polymer layer in order to improve efficiency of a photoelectric device by smoothly transferring charges generated in an electrode, i.e., holes and electrons, to the photoelectric device, has been considered.
For example, an organic light emitting diode is an active light emitting display device that takes advantage of a phenomenon in which electrons and holes are combined in an organic layer while emitting light when an electrical current flows to a fluorescent or phosphorescent organic compound thin film (hereinafter referred to as an organic layer). The organic light emitting diode may not use a single light emission layer as the organic layer but may employ a multi-layer structure including a hole injection layer (HIL) using a conductive polymer, a light emission layer, and an electron injection layer (EIL) to improve efficiency and decrease the driving voltage.
The multi-layer structure may be simplified by making one layer perform a plurality of functions. One of the simplest OLED structures is a structure where an organic layer performing all functions including the function of a light emission layer is interposed between two electrodes.